


Heat Waves

by SherlockWolf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Pining, Songfic, Stuck in Traffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Sometimes, all I think about is you...late nights in the middle of June...heat waves been fakin' me out...~Title and fic inspired by "Heat Waves" by Glass Animals
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Heat Waves

_Road shimmer wigglin' the vision_

_Heat, heat waves, I'm swimmin' in a mirror_

It wasn’t often that Noctis got trapped in traffic. Usually, he would walk or take the train to his destination. Today, however, Ignis had picked him up from school. Some important, political dinner was happening tonight. Noctis couldn’t care less about it. An entirely different subject was plaguing his mind.

He slumped against the window, resigned to being stuck in the car for the next half-hour. The road seemed to shimmer in the summer heat. The end of June was one of Noctis’ least favourite parts of the year. The sun was simply offensive, too bright and too hot.

Kinda like Prompto-oh shit.

Noctis managed to distract himself with other thoughts until he fell asleep.

_Sometimes, all I think about is you_

_Late nights in the middle of June_

_Heat waves been fakin' me out_

_Can't make you happier now_

Prompto’s laugh jarred him, and he sat up straight on the couch. They were in his living room, staying up far too late because it was a summer night and they didn’t have the threat of school forcing them into bedtime.

“Noct! You can’t just _say_ that.” Prompto spoke through his giggles.

What he was talking about, the prince had no idea. A wave of heat rolled across his face and neck, not just from the fact that the AC in the apartment building had gone down and stayed down for the last three days. No matter how many fans Ignis brought him, the apartment was stifling.

“Sorry?” Noctis phrased it as a question, hoping it was the right response.

That made Prompto laugh harder.

“S- _s-sorry_.” He wheezed, “ _Noct_.”

All Noctis could do was stare. Prompto was so _cute_ when he smiled like that. Freckles scrunched with his cheeks and eyes.

_Usually I put somethin' on TV_

_So we never think about you and me_

_But today I see our reflections clearly_

_In Hollywood, layin' on the screen_

Noctis turned his attention back to the television so Prompto wouldn’t catch him staring.

Zac Efron and some other celebrities were on a beach, playing out some rewrite of an old TV show. Whenever Prompto would come over, they usually played video games or watched television. Sometimes they’d study, or Prompto would help Noctis prepare speeches for council meetings. But those activities were rare since both tended to get easily distracted from the more serious subjects. Video games and television were safe.

Most of the time.

Times when there were attractive dudes without shirts on the screen were not safe.

Noctis’ mind wandered. Images of himself and Prompto at the beach floated in his mind’s eye. Prompto always chose baby-blue shorts that made his eyes pop. Freckles stood out on sun-tanned skin, speckling him all over. Face, chest, back, arms…Noctis wanted to draw lines between them all with his tonguood gods, could his brain _stop_?

_You just need a better life than this_

_You need somethin' I can never give_

Noctis needed to get control of himself. All of these thoughts about Prompto were never going to amount to anything. Prompto could never fit in his life. Not because Noctis didn’t want him to. Gods, Noctis _wanted_ him to.

Fate, and the very gods he prayed to, were not sympathetic.

As prince and future king, Noctis’ life had a lot of rules. Falling in love with a random classmate who had happened to become his best friend in a few short years was one of those unspoken yet very real no-no rules. Princes were supposed to marry princesses. And Noctis already knew who he was supposed to marry.

Prompto deserved better than him, anyway. Deserved someone who could be with him honestly and openly, without having to hide their relationship behind closed doors or asking others for permission for…well, anything. He deserved someone who could take him on real dates, to nice restaurants dressed to the nines and those swing dancing clubs Prompto always talked about.

Yes, in theory they could do those things as friends. But that wasn’t the point.

_You can't fight it, you can't breathe_

_You say somethin' so lovin', but_

_Now I gotta let you go_

Prompto leaned heavily against Noctis as his laughter subsided. Gravity pulled him further, until his upper body was splayed over Noctis’ lap. One arm rested over his forehead, the other fell loose over the edge of the couch. He grinned up at Noctis who couldn’t help a smile of his own. Gods, he was so weak. Noctis set his arms over Prompto’s chest as though he were a lap-table.

Smiles faded away the longer they took in one another’s presence. The way Prompto was looking at him…Noctis’ stomach twisted with butterflies. Butterflies that inserted themselves like burning embers into his veins. Prompto reached up with the hand that had been dangling toward the floor. Slowly, as though interacting with an easily-startled animal, his fingertips traced Noctis’ lips. Cornflower irises began to disappear in a pool of black.

A reminder that this was just as hard for Prompto.

Prompto took in a ragged breath, then said so quietly, Noctis almost missed it,

“ _My_ king.”

Noctis felt like he was caught in the middle of a forest fire.

_You'll be better off in someone new_

_I don't wanna be alone_

_You know it hurts me too_

_You look so broken when you cry_

It took every ounce of willpower for Noctis to take Prompto’s hand and draw it away from his face. Prompto’s expression crumbled, and he snatched his hand away.

“Prom,” Noctis tried to find the words, _any_ words.

There was nothing he could say to stop those beautiful eyes from tearing up. At least Prompto didn’t fully pull away. He rolled to the side and hid his face in Noctis’ shirt, arm curling over his head for more concealment.

Butterflies became poison.

Noctis wrapped his arms over Prompto’s waist and pulled him closer.

_I just wonder what you're dreamin' of_

_When you sleep and smile so comfortable_

_I just wish that I could give you that_

_That look that's perfectly un-sad_

Prompto was fast asleep when the movie ended. His arm had relaxed so Noctis could peek at his face. Dried tears crusted in the corners of his eyes, but the skin around them held the slight crinkle of a smile.

What Noctis wouldn’t do to put that soft a smile on Prompto’s face.

The longer he looked at him, the more he lost himself. He was no longer a prince, a person, not even alive. He was just a soul, observing the most precious of souls in the universe.

Before Noctis knew what he was doing, he placed a feather-light kiss to Prompto’s hand over his head.

Prompto stirred.

_Sometimes, all I think about is you_

_Heat waves been fakin' me out_

The harsh honk from one of the neighboring cars jolted Noctis from sleep. The collar of his shirt was soaked—he was sweltering even though Ignis had the AC at full blast.

Ignis glanced in the mirror and gave him a pitiful look.

“Almost there, Highness.”

Noctis waved him off, hoping Ignis would put his eyes on the road and not notice that Noctis was hot for an _entirely_ different reason than the weather.

Thank gods he’d woken up before that memory went any farther.

_Road shimmer wigglin' the vision_

_Heat, heat waves, I'm swimmin' in a mirror_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! It's been a while. I'm in a new state, and been working on NanoWrimo! Nearly at 40k so I decided to take a break and...write. Oops. Anyway, that's my excuse if this is poor quality in any way...I was just feelin' feels, wrote 'em down, and now I'm sharing with y'all in hopes you'll feel some feels too. Hope you enjoyed!  
> <3 sherlockwolf


End file.
